In Which Harry Saves Everybody
by Cindy Snowflake
Summary: ...but not really. Just everybody in the Naruto world during the canon timeline that the readers think deserve saving.


**Where I'm Needed**

Harry smiled as he approached a pair of gravestones. In his arms was a mass of sunshine yellow daisies. Extracting a hand to cast a cleaning charm on the stones, the wizard knelt down and placed the daisies down, their brightly colored petals covering the fresh-smelling soil that was growing a sparse covering of spring-green grass.

"It's been a few weeks, now, love," Harry spoke, reaching out a hand to rest on top of the rightmost stone. "I hope you don't mind that they ended up burying just my clothes and some of my favorite trinkets in the casket next to you. My body wasn't exactly an option, after all," he chuckled.

He knelt there in silence for a full hour, amidst the daisies, before finally leaning forward to lightly touch his forehead against the stone. "Thank you for the wonderful sixty years together." He stood up, lightly brushed his trousers free of dirt and then faced the sky.

Slowly, a strange breeze started to circle, lifting Harry's hair and loose clothing upwards slightly.

"_Did you find love?_" a voice upon the breeze whispered.

"I did," Harry smiled.

"_And where would you like to go now?_" the voice asked.

"Take me," Harry started, wondering what to say. He thought back to when his wife had finally accepted that they could not have children of their blood. They never adopted, but she spent the rest of her life trying to do good for local orphans. _In a way, it's almost better than having just one or two children of our own_, she had once told him, gesturing to the crowd of kids running around the orphanage's backyard. _They all need us so badly, Harry._

"Take me where I'm needed."

The breeze picked up speed, and some of the daisies were caught in the wind that grew faster and faster until suddenly, everything was calm. The graveyard was abandoned, completely still but for a few yellow petals that floated down before the paired tombstones which read simply,

_Here lie Jane and Harry Potter_

_Beloved Husband and Wife_

_Together into Eternity_

* * *

A/N: Alright peoples, now it's up to you. I've never read or watched Naruto, and I don't plan to. I just like the fandom because Naruto is just filled with angsty characters that desperately need saving!

So here's how it works.

**1**. Naruto will be saved first. It's simply already too much work to learn the canon timeline; I ain't making things up for way back when Jiraiya was still Nagato's teacher or when Madara was still cooperating with the creation of Konoha. Uh-uh, not happening.

Feel free to recommend a scene/time for the rescue (give me a chapter number), otherwise I'll do the cliché thing and have Harry stumble upon a made up drunk villager beating him up during one of the festivals. All other requests must be for characters to be saved after, uh, let's say Naruto's seventh birthday. This means I'm not going to save Minato or Kushina, and you'd better have a really great persuasive review to convince me of stopping the Uchiha massacre while giving Harry such short notice. Sorry.

**2**. I need resource people! The wiki is great and all, but what I really want is a list of people I can pm/email with questions like – how old was Naruto when he started attending the academy? When he graduated? How old was Itachi/Sasuke when during the Uchiha Massacre? Who else was there killing people? Give me spoilers! If you think you're up to the job, write me a review or send me a pm saying so. Thanks!

**3**. Write me a review, or send me a pm of who you want Harry to save.

YOU MUST INCLUDE:

~ Name of person to be saved. This seems like a 'duh,' but if the person has more than one name, or certain aliases only used in certain situations by certain people or some such, or if the person's name is not yet known at the point in time (s)he's to be saved, etc… all of that is good information. Please include it.

~ When in the storyline (give me chapter numbers from the manga, please!) you want the person to be saved. Please keep in mind that if you give a time further down the storyline, I might not get to it for awhile, and if you choose a time earlier than the time I've already written to, I will probably ignore you.

~ Why the character deserves to be saved. What horrible tragic past is this character suffering from? Chapter numbers where this past is explained is preferred, but a wiki-page and/or your own persuasive paragraph are also welcome.


End file.
